


In The Blistering Cold, With Lustful Hearts

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Asami and Korra have a special session in the middle of the South Pole, in an igloo, where a lot of teasing happens - mostly by Korra.





	In The Blistering Cold, With Lustful Hearts

Asami felt like she could barely move. There wasn’t much space to move around in but it didn’t bother her too much. It allowed her to be closer to Korra as the Avatar kindled the lingering fire in the center of the small space they were confined in. Asami could hear the wind howling outside, reminding her that they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snow. The world felt empty. Asami was use to the loud noises of Satomobiles and banging of some kind of metallic object. The city life was always alive. Here, in the South Pole, the world was silent. It made her feel a stronger connection to Korra, to get closer and fill the emptiness with some kind of human contact. And why can’t she? She and Korra have been dating for some time. This was nice, being alone with Korra. 

 

In an igloo, far from the closest signs of civilization, Asami watch Korra bend the fire to her liking, not too big and not too small, and fidget with the furs and blankets that she placed on the floor so they wouldn’t sleep on solid, cold ice. In a soft, cool voice, she says, “I use to do this as a kid a lot. I would run away with Naga and spend hours in an igloo. Sometimes I would forget the time and it would be dark by the time I came back. My dad always scolded me when I came back late.” Then she turns her head to Asami, a bright smile on her face. Her blue eyes seem to slow brighter than ever and it almost took Asami’s breath away. “But now…” Her hand reached over to grasp Asami’s. She lets out a soft gasp when she felt how cold Asami’s hands were. Korra’s hands were much warmer and Asami softly moan at the heat of her lover’s touch. Korra quickly rubbed Asami’s hands, huffing warm breaths onto it. “You’re with me to share this moment.”

 

“I am so happy to be here with you, Korra. Every second has been magical and your home is vastly different from mine. It feels like I’m finally a part of your world. A world you grew up in.” Asami responded, fidgeting with the blanket around her. It slipped past her shoulders, revealing a thick Water Tribe garment underneath. To Korra, seeing Asami in blue felt surreal. It filled Korra with pride, like “ _ Yeah, she’s wearing my people’s clothes. She’s a part of my tribe.” _

 

Korra leaned over, crawling over Asami, making her lean back into the thick blankets and furs underneath. As she moved forward, she wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, pushing her closer to her body. Asami sighed at the contact as her legs parted a bit wider to accommodate Korra. When the Avatar was settled, she whispered, “You looked cold. Body heat is the best method to stay warm.”

 

“There are other ways to warm up.” Asami smirked, raising an eyebrow. The high pitch at the end of her comment insinuated something more. 

 

“Oh?” Korra teased, rocking her hips forward. “What is it?”

 

A blush swallowed Asami’s cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment. Her hands fiddled around the clothing on Korra’s shoulders as she bit her lower lip. “Don’t make me say it out loud.”

 

Korra lets out a small chuckle, reaching a hand out to guide Asami’s face back into center so they can look at each other. Green eyes seem hazy and blown out. “Well, I won’t know what you’re suggesting if you won’t tell me.”

 

Asami playfully slapped Korra on her shoulder, letting out a nervous laugh. “You know what I’m trying to hint at.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Korra smirks, rolling her hips forward, earning a slight groan from Asami. “I have no clue.”

 

“Korra, I don’t take my monthly pills for you to be like this.” Asami laughs, trying to sound more serious as she shyly looked up at Korra. 

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Korra says, slipping a hand underneath Asami’s coat, stroking along her sides. Her fingers teases and poked against Asami’s heated skin, making her whine and whimper. Just as Asami expected Korra’s hand to move lower, instead, she pulls them out.

 

Asami whimpers, “Korra.”

 

“If you want something, all you have to do is ask.” Korra responds, earning a small growl of frustration.

 

Asami bit her lower lip. With a heavy blush, she quietly says, “I want you to touch me.”

 

With that said, Korra’s hands quickly returned to underneath Asami’s coat, blindly exploring the hidden canvas. Broad hands touched soft skin, heated to the touch. Fingers explored around Asami’s upper stomach and underneath her chest, searching for their prize. But for a while, it was just mindless touching and no direct action. In fact, it was just Korra rubbing in the same area. Asami grew more frustrated as time went on. “What’s wrong, Asami? Do you not like this?” Korra teased again.

 

“You’re not doing anything else.” Asami responds, arching her back to try and force Korra’s hand to move along other areas of her body. 

 

“All you said is that you wanted me to touch you. You didn’t tell me where.” Korra answers as her hands lazily rubbed against Asami’s stomach.

 

Asami lets out a frustrated groan. The blush on her face grew redder. Her hands gripped along Korra’s shoulders, trying to vent out her embarrassment. Asami locked eyes with Korra, as she struggled to say, “I want you to touch me everywhere.”

 

“Everywhere? You have to be more specific than that.” Korra swiftly replied, leaning down to kiss Asami’s cheek. 

 

Asami dug her face into the crook of Korra’s neck, sighing and whimpering. She mutters, “Grope my chest, please.”

 

At her omega’s command, Korra’s hands reached up to grope two perky breast. Although she couldn’t see them, Korra could feel the weight of them in her hands as she pinched and squeezed on the fleshy mounds. Asami’s coat rose up, along her upper body as Korra’s hands relentlessly attack Asami’s chest. Her fingers easily found harden nubs and Korra flicked them, earning a series of gasp from Asami. “You look so cute, Asami.” Korra praised, kissing along Asami’s neck. “I like seeing you so flustered. No one else knows this side of you.”

 

“Only you can see it.” Asami moaned as Korra twisted a nipple, earning a louder gasp. Her legs tightly pushed against Korra’s waist, unconsciously trying to ease the ache in between her legs. Her hips rose up, trying to find any source of pressure to help it. The pants she wore were thick, not unlike her light red pants she liked to wear. She felt confined and Korra was her key to be released. She squeaks, “Korra, please.”

 

In a calm, yet mischievous tone, Korra responds, “Yes?”

 

“Touch me.” Asami sputtered out. Her nipples felt hyper sensitive. Every flick of Korra’s fingers fed into the ache in between her legs. She couldn’t understand how Korra could maintain herself so well when she was melting into the pleasure.

 

“Where?” Korra asked.

 

“Down there.” One of Korra’s hand trailed down Asami’s body and stopped at her lower stomach.

 

“Here?” Korra asked, a lingering smirk on her lips. Asami already hated what Korra was doing.

 

“No.” Asami growled, earning a chuckle from Korra. Her hand lingered down but swiftly passed the place Asami wanted it. It rested on her thigh. “No.” Then it rested on her knee. “No.” The it went up, only to rest back on her lower stomach. “Korra, no.”

 

“Guide me, then.” Korra says, feeling a bit sorry for teasing her girlfriend so much. One of Asami’s hands reached out to clasp Korra’s, pulling it down into the thick pants she wore and making Korra’s hand rest directly where she wanted. Even Korra couldn’t resist groaning. Her fingers was met with wetness and heat, knowing it was for her. Korra swiftly rubbed against swollen folds, earning a moan from Asami. Her hips jerked up, trying to get Korra to move or do something other than resting her hand on her sex. “So wet, Asami.”

 

“Please.” Asami begged, feeling the shame wash away. Her body felt like it was on fire. 

 

Meanwhile, Korra’s body has been responding as well. Her cock was twitching with need. It had risen in her pants, creating a noticeable tent. Seeing Asami flustered and embarrassed only fueled her more. This side of Asami was rare. Asami Sato was strong, independent, and a fighter. That’s what the world saw Asami as. This Asami was aroused, submissive, and painfully shy under Korra. This side was only seen by Korra and she liked to drag it out as long as she can. Yet the wetness of Asami’s sex only weaken the control Korra maintain. Her body wanted to more. Korra wanted to slip inside and feel how tight Asami will be at first, and enjoy the way her walls will shape around her cock as she thrusted. However, Korra ignored her needs and says, “Please, what?”

 

“Korra.” Asami whined. “Please don’t make me say it. You know what I want.”

 

Korra took her hand out, much to Asami’s dismay, and leans over Asami as if to establish her role as an alpha. In a deeper, yet still teasing, voice, Korra demands, “Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it. It’s as simple as that.”

 

Asami bit back a moan. She knew she had to do it or Korra might stay true to her word. Her hands nervously rested on her stomach as her voice stuttered on her words. Green, hazy, eyes looked up, silently pleading Korra, as she spoke. “Please…” Asami stopped for a moment as the blush grew a brighter shade of red. “Please fuck me, Korra. I need you inside of me.”

 

Korra wasn’t done yet. “With what? What do you want me to fuck you with?”

 

Even the Avatar can see the way Asami was internally struggling to comprehend why she was so shy about this. Asami, the non-bender who could stand up to benders. Asami, the daughter of the late Hiroshi Sato. Asami, the one who brought Future Industries from rock bottom. Underneath Korra, however, Asami was the painfully nervous and shy omega that couldn’t directly ask what she really wanted because saying vulgar words was ‘too dirty’ to her. Ironic, huh? Yet, Asami wasn’t one to quit. “Your cock, Korra. I want you to fuck me with your cock and make me cum. Please.”

 

Korra could see the tears of desperation dripping down Asami’s cheek. She leaned down to kiss them, feeling guilty for dragging it on for this long. She murmurs, “Good girl, you did so good Asami.”

 

Asami responds by whimpering. The ache in between her legs was so painful now. It felt empty and needed to be filled. “Now. Please?” Asami begged, a bit more desperate than before. It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she felt more free to say what she wanted.

 

Korra nodded as her hands tugged Asami’s pants off, pulling everything off, leaving her bottom half bare. The scent of her omega was sharp and sweet and Korra groaned at the smell of it. How did she drag her teasing this long? How could she? Asami was delectable. Korra swiftly started to unbutton Asami’s coat, peeling it open to finally reveal the perky breast underneath, dotted with pink nubs. Seeing Asami in the traditional Water Tribe garment made Korra say, “Leave the coat on, Asami. I want to fuck you with you wearing it.”

 

Asami eagerly nodded her head. She didn’t care as long as it speeded the process up. To Korra, it was to feed her pride. Asami wore Water Tribe clothing. Not Earth, Air, or Fire, but Water Tribe clothing. Her people’s clothing and Asami was wearing it. It was like proof that Asami was a part of her world.

 

Without wasting time, Korra tugged her pants off, letting her cock spring out. Green eyes widen at the side of it, hungry for it. Lining up her cock with Asami’s sex, Korra, very slowly, pushed in. What followed was a loud moan from Asami as the cock spread her walls apart. Korra went in so slowly, just to be on the safe side. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Asami.

 

Her walls clenched around her, sucking her into a sea of white hot heat. Korra could feel how Asami welcomed her in. She could hear Asami moaning and gasping, finally happy to get what she wanted. As her cock finally fully sheathed itself inside, Korra looked down to a beautiful sight. 

 

The flickering flames danced along Asami’s pale skin, covered in a sheen line of sweat. The blue coat was open to display delicious skin, but it also marked Asami at the same time. An aroused and desperate look on Asami’s face only put the cherry on top. It was all for Korra. Only Korra got to see this. When she pulled out, she watched Asami’s lips part to let out another moan. As a habit, her hands reached up to cover her mouth to stifle it. Korra reached down to gently pry it off. “Don’t. I want to hear you.” She says.

 

Once she finished this, her hips thrusted forward, ripping out a louder moan from Asami, whose eyes grew wide as Korra’s cock rubbed against her walls, hitting all the right points. Slowly, as Korra pulled out and pushed in, the Avatar watch the way Asami reacted with each thrust and carefully studied how her voice grew louder or quieter. 

 

Using both hands to grip Asami’s thighs, she pushed Asami’s legs closer to her chest. Good thing Asami was pretty flexible. The omega was on full display under her. Korra watch her cock slide into puffy lips, disappearing into the tight cavern. Her hips slammed forward, finding a pace that brought out the loudest of Asami’s moans. Asami’s walls tighten and clenched, soaking her cock with a new layer of wetness. 

 

Korra’s hands explored Asami’s body, touching every inch of flesh before resting on Asami’s hips. With that, Korra found she had better control and her hips eagerly bucked into Asami’s. The moans turned into screams, echoing inside solid ice. Alone, in this little world, Asami could be as loud as she wanted and Korra loved that only she could hear her omega’s sweet music.

 

Pale hands gripped Korra’s top, pulling it into bunches. Korra took that as a sign that Asami was close. Her cock was on the brink of the edge. To help Asami along, her hand went down to rub against Asami’s swollen clit. Her fingers rubbed circles on it, sparking a groan from Asami. After a few of this ministration, Asami tighten her legs around Korra’s waist, screaming as she came, bringing Korra over the edge. Their bodies tensed with such pleasure, releasing what they had for each other.

 

Asami felt warm liquid fill her up, finally quenching her ache. She could feel every twitch of Korra’s cock, up until it grew limp. She felt Korra rest her body on top of her, heavily breathing as she came down from her high. Asami pushed her head into the crook of Korra’s neck, happily sighing with content. 

 

“You’re a teasing little shit, you know that?” Asami says.

 

“I’m your teasing little shit.” Korra replied.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro-nerd


End file.
